


I just can't get over you

by Bb8isbbgr8



Series: The musical life of Bruce Wayne [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, This one isnt a song fic, i just ship it so much, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bb8isbbgr8/pseuds/Bb8isbbgr8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When SuperBat go through their first terrible fight, Bruce knows it's his fault. He just has to find a way to fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just can't get over you

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of fan fiction I'm spitting out is outrageous. If you want to read my other fics they all fit together.

Bruce and Clark had officially been a couple for a year and three months. They'd functioned in most ways like a normal couple (keyword most). They had tiny fights here and there just like normal couples. They had disagreements just like other couples. 

  It's just that none of them were quite like this one.

  In the end it was Bruce's fault. He knew that. It was his Brucie persona. It hadn't been a problem at first, Bruce used it as help for his secret identity, but after their one year mark it just started annoying Clark.

  Maybe it was the females. They were always all up on Bruce and Bruce just  went with it! He even encouraged them, but the moment a woman even looked in Clark's direction Bruce wouldn't speak to him for a week.

  Maybe it was Clark's slightly jealous nature. He had always been unhappy when any body had gone near Lois and the same extended to Bruce. It got under his skin even when he knew it probably shouldn't. He knew Bruce would stay faithful, he trusted him, but it still wasn't fun for your boyfriend to come home with Kiss marks on his neck.

  Maybe it was both. They just mixed and became something neither Man could face. That's when it went down hill.

  "You were encouraging her! You didn't even try to calm her down. No! You just flirted right back," Clark exclaims, his voice rising slightly. He was aggravated. More aggravated than he'd been in a long time. It was probably a mix of lack of sleep, over working, and just terrible repetition.

  "You know why I encourage them Clark! It helps my cover up and you know that! I thought you understood that!" Bruce's responds with just as much heat. Clark goes to respond but Bruce just cuts him off, "You know I love you Clark! I wouldn't do anything to hurt you!"

  "If you loved me you'd give this up. We can find a way and you know that. They won't suspect anything if we came out in our normal lives! That's all I ask of you," Clark says in a much calmer voice. 

  Bruce just stares at him for a while before sighing, "I just can't Clark."

  Tears fill Clark's eyes and he steps away, "Well. Have fun with your ladies then," He responds and turns away.

  "Clark!" Bruce yells after him but he stops when he hears the familiar boom of Clark flying off.

  He knew he'd fucked up

*

  Bruce knows he messed up. But it was just rubbed into his face when Clark ignored his calls and stopped going to work. It was pushed in further when Clark stopped going to League meetings.

  The whole League was mad at him, all for different reasons that revolved around the same thing. They all wanted him to make amends with Clark and move on, but how was he suppose to do that when Clark wouldn't even pick up his calls?

  He decided he needed to think a bit harder.

*

  Clark wasn't to be found in his apartment. That only left one other option. Bruce had a certain red head (1) reporter to visit. 

  He was in full sneak mode when he got there, clad in his quietest gear. He sat on a building about 3 or 4 blocks away and looked into Lois' large balcony window.

  There was nothing for a while but soon enough he caught sight of the woman. Clark was following right after her.

   He looked tired. That's the simplest way to put it. It had only been about a week since their fight but it obviously left a big weight on the man's shoulders. He was a lot more pale than usual and his hair was an absolute mess. Bruce hates to think that Clark hadn't been taking care of himself.

  Lois is in a large shirt and plaid shorts obviously getting ready for bed. Clark was just in a pair of sweat pants with the word Wayne written along the side. That meant he wasn't to mad.

  Bruce just watched as they settled down but his blood began to heat up when Lois snuggled into Clark's chest. It began to absolutely boil when he kissed her forehead. But then the lights were being turned off and all Bruce could do was turn away and growl.

  He was beyond mad and his jealousy was rising. He was about to do something most likely stupid when he realized something. What he was feeling right now is pretty much what Clark felt every time Bruce let out his Brucie side.

  That's the moment he realized he had to change.

*

  Clark had finally decided to go back to work but he couldn't get anything done. All he could do was stare at the Wayne sign above Perry's door and fight back tears. It had been hard without Bruce and it was even worse when he was constantly reminded of him. 

  The office was quiet and Clark was just beginning to work on his sports article when it all began to happen. First it was the start of whispering around the office. It started hushed but began to become a little obnoxious after a while. Clark could've used his super hearing to listen in but he honestly couldn't care less.

  Next it was the stares. Several people were looking at him. The whispers got a bit louder and one of the columnist walked by his desk about four times, just staring at him.

  Then Lois was grinning at him from across the room. Her eyes shone in the light and her grin held a mixture of happiness and secret. Clark wasn't quite sure what that was suppose to mean and if he was comfortable with it.

  It isn't until Bruce walks into the room that his attention is fully caught. It really isn't until Bruce is heading straight at him that he starts to get concerned.

  It isn't until Bruce's lips are meeting his that time freezes. Bruce's hand goes up and runs through the bottom hairs on Clark's head. He's kissing Clark with such passion that Clark can't help but forget about the people around him.

  "I'm sorry," Bruce whispers when he leans back and stares at Clark. Clark can only stare back, "I was a major dick and I should've stopped my Brucie ways when you asked. You shouldn't have had to ask," He holds Clark's cheek in his hand with more gentleness than Clark is use to, "I promise I'll make it up to you. I promise. But to do so I had to do something. Something I should've done a while ago," he whispers and pulls out a newspaper.

  The first thing Clark notices is the fact that it's from The Daily Planet.  Next he notices that the top article is written by a certain Lois Lane. It seems to take him forever to figure out why Bruce is showing him it, but when he does he thinks he could cry.

  Has Bruce Wayne found true love? Is printed in big bold letters. It doesn't seem much but as he reads on tears fill his eyes.

  The whole article is about them. Not super hero them but Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne. It's exactly what Clark wanted. It stated that Bruce was now a taken man and he was perfectly content that way.  
   
  Clark actually started to cry as he reached up and kissed  Bruce. It was kind of an odd Kiss mainly because Clark was trying to laugh and tell Bryce he loved him while also trying to kiss him passionately.

  Bruce finally pulls away and smiles down at his boyfriend, "So, I was wondering if you'd want to come celebrate with me. Maybe tonight, 6:30? I'll pick you up?" He asks and Clark just laughs.

  "Oh absolutely," And then everything seemed so much better.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> (1) I really like movie Lois Lane so she has red hair in all of my universes. Sorry if you preferred black hair Lois, that's just not how I'm gonna do it.
> 
> Suggestions and feedback are always welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
